Pavane Pour Une Infante Defunte
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Lagi-lagi aku melihat mereka. Barisan para pelayat berpakaian hitam-hitam. Pemikiran seorang Jounouchi Katsuya tentang kematian dan afterlife. ONESHOT. RATED T karena pemikiran tentang kematian.


**A/N : **Gue sendiri gak ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba gue bikin fanfic beginian… Kelamaan di jalan bikin gue berpikir yang aneh-aneh, deh…

**Disclaimer : **Kazuki Takahashi yang punya karakternya. Om Kazuki! Kenapa puppyshipping gak dijadiin CANON!!? Puzzleshipping aja CANON! Kenapa malah si polarshipping itu yang CANON!!!!??? (meratap)

**Warning : **Hmm… Pemikiran tentang kematian bisa masuk warning, kah?

**Bacalah cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagu '**_**Pavane(1) Pour Une Infante Defunte' **_**(**_**'Pavane For the Dead Princess'**_**)****karya Maurice Ravel. Tadinya mau Sergei Rachmaninoff, tapi bisa-bisa gue nulis fic tentang bunuh diri gara-gara patah hati…**

**

* * *

**

**Jou's POV**

Ah.

Lagi-lagi aku melihat mereka.

Barisan para pelayat berpakaian hitam-hitam.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini begitu banyak orang yang meninggal? Ini sudah barisan keempat yang kutemui hari ini.

Dari jauh, aku memperhatikan mereka berjalan mengikuti penunjuk jalan menuju rumah persemayaman sang jenazah. Pakaian mereka begitu rapi, bersih, dan teratur. Tasbih tergenggam erat di tangan mereka. Barisan mereka terus menerus menyambung tak putus-putus, membuatku berpikir akan suatu hal.

Akankah sebanyak itu pelayat yang datang ke pemakamanku?

Adakah orang yang menangisi kepergianku? Menangis tersedu-sedu seperti wanita berpakaian hitam itu?

Ah… Untuk apa aku memikirkan itu sekarang? Belum saatnya aku memikirkan kematian, kan?

Atau… Sudah saatnya?

Tak ada yang tahu, kan, kapan Tuhan akan memanggil kita?

Hah… Barisan pelayat itu masih terus bersambung, membuatku penasaran. Siapa yang meninggal? Sebegitu pentingkah ia sampai segini banyak orang yang datang? Didorong atas rasa penasaranku, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti barisan tersebut dan ikut melayat. Tak ada salahnya, kan, kalau kita ikut melayat? Mendoakan orang yang telah meninggal setahuku tidak terhitung dosa ataupun melanggar hukum.

Beruntung jarak rumahku dan tujuan para pelayat itu cukup dekat, sehingga aku sempat berganti pakaian yang lebih formal. Kemeja putih bersih yang jarang kugunakan, sepasang celana bahan warna hitam, dan tentunya sebuah dasi hitam yang kusematkan di leherku.

Begitu aku keluar dari pintu apartemenku, barisan para pelayat itu masih ada, membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang telah meninggal? Ah, nanti juga aku akan tahu.

Perjalanan menuju rumah persemayaman cukup singkat, bahkan dalam hitungan menit saja aku sudah sampai. Dilihat dari rumahnya yang besar, orang ini pasti adalah orang kaya. Belum lagi mobil-mobil mewah berderet rapi di sepanjang jalan. Semakin mendekati rumahnya, semakin banyak pelayat yang kulihat.

Aku memberi anggukan penuh hormat kepada penerima tamu untuk menunjukkan sedikit simpati. Kakiku terus membawaku menuju tempat persemayaman sementara sang jenazah yang hingga detik ini masih misterius. Doa-doa dan suara tangisan pelan menemani langkah kakiku yang bergerak memasuki rumah. Aku mengambil setangkai bunga bakung untuk diletakkan di dalam peti mati sang jenazah lalu mengantri, menunggu giliran untuk bisa melihat wajah sang jenazah untuk pertama kalinya.

Akhirnya, aku tiba di samping peti mati. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat siapa yang meninggal. Awalnya, kukira seorang pengusaha kaya raya berumur lima puluhan lebih yang terbaring di sana. Wajahnya berkerut, menunjukkan garis-garis dan kerasnya hidup yang telah ia lewati.

Namun bukan.

Bukan dia.

Bukan pula istrinya.

Jenazah di dalam peti mati ini jauh lebih muda dari dugaanku.

Jauh lebih muda…

Seorang gadis sekitar umur delapan tahun terbaring di dalam peti mati. Kimono putih yang ia kenakan berkilat mewah di bawah sinar lampu. Tangannya terkepal di atas dadanya sambil menggenggam sekalung tasbih. Wajah pucatnya berhasil disamarkan dengan _make-up _yang berhasil dipoleskan dengan sangat lihainya oleh sang _encoffiner(2). _Rambut hitamnya tersisir rapi, membingkai wajahnya yang masih muda dengan sangat sempurna. Bahkan – entah ini ilusi mataku atau bukan – bibir merahnya tampak menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis semuda ini meninggal?

Menghiraukan sementara pertanyaanku, aku meletakkan bunga bakung di sampingnya dan berdoa. Semoga ia bahagia di alam sana. Tinggallah disana, dekat dengan Tuhan. Jangan hiraukan angan-anganmu yang masih belum tercapai di dunia. Bumi terlalu kejam untuk gads semanis dirimu.

Perlahan, aku membuka mataku dan mulai mempertanyakan kembali pertanyaanku barusan.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis semuda ini bisa meninggal?

Penyakit? Pembunuhan? Kecelakaan?

Terlalu banyak penyebab kematian jika kau mau repot-repot memikirkannya. Dari tiga hal yang kusebutkan barusan saja masih bisa dipecah lagi menjadi beberapa anak cabang.

Merasa kurang sopan kalau langsung pergi, aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat keadaan di dalam rumah. Begitu banyak orang yang datang. Sebagian besar – bahkan hampir seluruhnya – adalah orang dewasa. Bahkan mungkin pelayat-pelayat yang ada disini sebenarnya tidak mengenal sang gadis. Lihatlah. Sebagian besar dari pelayat adalah kolega dan rekan bisnis ayahnya. Pasti mereka hanya mencari muka di depan sang ayah yang sangat terpukul. Muka dua. Aku ingin mereka yang datang ke pemakamanku benar-benar datang untukku dan bukan untuk orang lain.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, kembali melihat sang gadis di dalam petinya sambil tersenyum hambar. Bagaimana rasanya, hai gadis kecil? Begitu banyak orang yang datang ke pemakamanmu, memberi simpati dan rasa belasungkawa padamu, meskipun hati mereka tak setulus apa yang terlihat. Apa kau tahu tujuan kedatangan mereka hanya untuk mencarimuka di depan ayahmu?

Melihat pelayat sebanyak ini, aku kembali mempertanyakan semua pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalaku.

Apakah akan sebanyak ini pelayat yang datang ke pemakamanku?

Akankah ada orang yang menangisiku seperti ibu itu menangisi kepergian putri tercintanya? Atau justru seperti ayahnya, yang terlihat murung dan pucat, menangis dalam diam?

Akankah orang-orang yang kutinggalkan merindukanku? Mengingatku sepanjang masa; hari, bulan, dan tahun? Rutin mengunjungi makamku untuk mengingat masa-masa indah yang pernah mereka lewati bersamaku?

Akankah sepanjang hari bunga yang tergeletak di depan nisanku diganti setiap hari?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Memikirkan itu semua malah membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Mungkin karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku mengetahui semua jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

Tak banyak orang yang akan datang ke pemakamanku. Tahu kenapa? Karena aku bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan. Hidupku semasa remaja dipenuhi dengan kegiatan geng berandalan yang dipimpin Hirutani. Musuhku banyak, dan semakin bertambah. Bahkan sejak aku dicap sebagai duelist terbaik, musuh-musuhku semakin bertambah saja. Tentu, seiringnya bertambah musuh, aku juga menambah teman. Tapi, menambah teman itu jauh lebih sulit daripada menambah musuh.

Mata cokelatku kembali teralihkan saat aku mendengar jerit tangis dari sang ibu. Kasihan sekali dia. Begitu merana dengan kepergian putrinya. Mungkinkah nanti akan ada orang yang menangisiku seperti itu? Shizuka, mungkin? Aku yakin ibuku tak akan mau repot-repot menitikkan barang setetes air mata untukku. Ayahku? Mungkin ia justru akan berpesta pora merayakan kematianku. Dengan kematianku, ia bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang yang telah susah payah kusimpan untuk minum-minum bersama teman-temannya. Yugi dan Honda mungkin akan meratapi kepergianku. Mungkin. Ryou? Malik? Mungkin. Aku tak terlalu tahu. Bagaimana dengan yami mereka? Akankah mereka meratapi kepergianku? Rasanya tidak. Mereka sudah memiliki hikari mereka masing-masing. Mudah untuk melupakan semua hal yang terjadi di sekitarmu bila kau bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, kan?

Memikirkan tentang cinta, pikiranku teralihkan pada sesosok CEO sombong yang menyebalkan.

Kaiba Seto.

Akankah ia menangisiku? Meratapiku? Mungkinkah ia yang akan rajin mengunjungi makamku, meletakkan bunga favoritku di depan nisan? Berdoa untukku sambil menitikkan air mata?

Ah… Mana mungkin ia mau repot-repot melakukan hal itu. Terlalu banyak yang harus ia pikirkan. Karirnya dan Mokuba menjadi prioritas utamanya dalam hidup ini. Ia akan memperjuangkan hidupnya untuk merawat keduanya.

Dan aku?

Apa yang kuperjuangkan? Hidupku hancur. Keluargaku berantakan. Hidup untuk teman-temanku? Omong kosong. Mereka sudah bersama dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Mereka tak membutuhkanku.

Jadi, untuk apa aku hidup?

Aku tak punya masa depan. Berbeda dengan gadis itu. Ia mempunyai masa depan yang cerah, serta orang tua yang mencintainya. Kenapa justru manusia seperti dia yang dipanggil untuk menghadap Tuhan terlebih dulu? Benarkah apa kata orang? Semakin orang itu baik, maka Tuhan semakin tidak tega melihatnya menderita di bumi dan segera memanggilnya untuk hidup bahagia di samping-Nya? Kalau begitu, aku tergolong orang yang sangat dibenci oleh Tuhan. Aku masih hidup sampai sekarang dan kehidupanku hancur.

Lihat? Semua orang membenciku, bahkan Tuhan.

Untuk apa aku hidup terus kalau begitu?

Untuk apa aku hidup di dunia ini?

Pikiranku terhenti saat mendengar dua orang ibu-ibu sedang menggosipkan kehidupan dan kematian sang gadis. Mereka sendiri rupanya juga bingung gadis sebaik dan sesopan ini bisa meninggal secepat ini.

"Pasti arwahnya sekarang tenang di dalam surge, ya."

Surga.

Tempat itu sangat populer disebut di semua pemakaman, bahkan dalam percakapan sehari-hari. Apa istimewanya surga? Mereka yang membicarakannya saja belum pernah melihatnya, bagaimana mereka bisa mengatakan segala yang baik berada di surga? Bagaimana dengan neraka? Neraka yang katanya berisi segala hal yang mengerikan dimana arwah manusia yang meninggal tersiksa untuk selamanya.

Lalu, tak pernahkah ada orang yang berpikir bila semua arwah yang meninggalkan dunia langsung dibagi dua ke 'surga' atau 'neraka', akan sangat penuh sesak dua tempat itu. Bayangkan. Makhluk hidup di bumi sudah aja sejak jutaan tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu pulalah kematian terjadi. Hingga sekarang, bayangkan sudah berapa banyak roh mendiami 'surga' dan 'neraka'?

Apakah betul kehidupan setelah kematian sesederhana itu? Jadi, tujuan kita hidup di bumi adalah untuk menabung dosa untuk masuk 'neraka' dan menabung pahala untuk masuk 'surga'?

Heh. Pasti malaikat akan langsung mencatat namaku untuk masuk 'neraka' karena berpikiran buruk seperti ini. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kemana aku akan masuk, 'surga' atau 'neraka'. Aku hanya ingin menjalankan hidupku seperti apa yang kuinginkan.

Tedengar raungan panjang dari sang ibu. Ia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu, meratapi kepergian putrinya. Sementara itu, sang suami hanya bisa memeluk dan mengelus punggung istrinya untuk menenangkannya. Ia sendiri tampaknya akan segera menangis, namun air mata itu tak kunjung turun. Sudah habis kah?

Mataku kembali teralihkan pada sosok sang ibu. Sebagai seorang ibu yang telah melahirkan putrinya ke dunia pasti merasakan beban yang paling mendalam. Bayangkan. Ia adalah orang yang mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan. Melihatnya dilahirkan dan mendengarkan tangisan pertamanya pecah. Lalu sekarang ia harus melihat jasad putrinya; dingin, tak bernyawa, dan kaku diletakkan di dalam peti mati berukir itu. Ia pasti merasa sangat kehilangan.

Berarti, ia menangisi dirinya sendiri, bukan? Ia bukan menangis karena anaknya, namun menangis karena ditinggal oleh anaknya. Ia menangisi dirinya sendiri, bukan putrinya.

Begitukah yang ada di dalam benak semua orang yang menangisi kepergian orang tercintanya? Mereka menangisi nasib mereka yang tinggal mati, bukan menangisi orang yang mati?

Ah. Lupakan saja yang tadi. Kepalaku terlalu pusing bila memikirkan hal-hal semacam ini. Mungkin, ini pertanda bagiku untuk pulang dan menenangkan jiwaku sendiri. Ya. Sudah saatnya aku pulang.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan kembali melewati peti mati perempuan cilik berambut hitam ini. Sudah cukup sepi pelayat yang ingin mendoakan jasadnya, membuatku bisa melihat kembali wajah manis sang gadis. Begitu tenang, damai, dan teduh. Beginikah rasanya mati? Tenang, damai, dan teduh? Pastinya alam kematian akan lebih indah daripada dunia, ya.

"Selamat tinggal, gadis kecil. berbahagialah disana, dimanapun kau berada."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hyahahaha… Emo bener, dah, gue pake mikirin mati segala… Yang mau review, silakan. Yang gak mau? Gak apa-apa.

**Note : **(1) _Pavane_ itu adalah sejenis tarian pada abadke-16. Ditarikan dengan gerakan lambat dan sangat populer di Eropa.

(2) _encoffiner _adalah orang yang bekerja untuk memandikan dan memakaikan kimono pada mayat di Jepang. Dia juga yang harus merias jenazah. Pokoknya, prosesi-prosesi memasukkan jenazah dikerjakan oleh orang berprofesi ini. Buat keterangan lebih lanjut, coba tonton film _'**Okuribito (The Departure)'**_


End file.
